Why
by Zaxel
Summary: Why? Why do you look up into the lonely heavens? Why? Can't you laugh a little? I understand this character of yours, This disposition that is incapable of putting anything into words... DantexNero Song fic CHARACTER DEATH


**Zaxel Babble:** Yes! I love you guys!! –throws a ton of kisses to each and everyone for her readers- You guys are amazing. Thanks to all who took the time to read and review, my heart fills with joy!

Yes I know, you all love the fluff and are dying for the hardcore yaoi… but I feel like tragedy! –gasp- yes. Death and angst. So… who dies? –evil laughter-

Anyway, thanks again and please… enjoy.:3

**A/N:** The song "Why" is by Ayaka, the theme from FF7:Crisis Core. –wants the game-

_**A/N:**__This is based off my own belief of what would happen after DMC4. _I NEVER PLAYED THE GAME so excuse me if I do anything wrong… No spoilers either. (what _can_ I spoil?)

--

It was finally over.

The fierce and agonizing battle that went on for hours had ended. The victor was the devil hunter. But, by the way the devil hunter had felt, there probably wouldn't be a victor.

"_Ughn…!" _he gasped in pain and instantly clutched his stomach where the demon had gotten in one hit before it died.

He lifted his arm shakily and saw his palm drenched in blood. He looked up when he heard his name being called out in the distance. Blue eyes searched for where the voice had come from, scanning the vast field that reeked of nothing but death. Blood and limbs were strewn throughout the grassland. The once green field was now stained in crimson red. The ghastly meadow appeared as though there had been war with nothing but carcasses of the devils that had been slain by one man. The devil hunter couldn't believe he had survived…

_Hitomi no oku ga boyake te mie nai  
kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no ?_

His vision was slowly blurring. He suddenly cringed and let out a pained sound as he fell to his hands and knees. He began to pant heavily… why was it so hard to breathe now? His chest hurt with each breath he took and he began to cough uncontrollably. Something hot and liquid came up his throat and he instantly spat out. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of so much blood, _his_ blood, on the dirt.

Was he… dying?

He let out another pained cry. His body began to feel heavy and his limbs grew weaker by the minute. He forced himself to stand again on his legs, only to fall and find himself staring at the bloodied ground. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing. It hurt so much.

_sekai no subete wo te ni shi ta toshite mo  
sore ga anata no shiawase na no ?_

So this is where he was to die? After all that he went through, was this the end?

His head felt like it was about to explode, the pain was almost as unbearable as the feeling from the wound on his stomach. The only sound he could hear was the fierce thumping of his heart, beating uncontrollably. His blue eyes snapped open when heard his name being called out again.

It was… _him._

He wanted to look, he wanted to find him, but everything was just too blurry. He saw nothing but the blur spinning before his eyes every time he averted them. So he stopped and stared ahead at nothing in particular. Just watched the asphalt scatter in front of him each time he breathed. At least that gave him some sense of security. And at least he wasn't going to die alone. At least he hoped.

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why waratte mise te yo _

"Nero!" he heard from afar. "Nero!!"

He wanted to call back. He wanted to let Dante know he was still alive. He wanted to see Dante one last time.

The devil hunter gritted his teeth and let out another pained groan, fisting some dirt in his hand. He shut his eyes again and tried his best to ignore some of the pain. He wasn't about to give up.

He heard his name being called out again almost desperately.

"_Nero! ...Nero!!"_

It hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to listen, it hurt to speak, and it hurt to breathe. Nonetheless, he summoned up whatever strength he had left just to call back. Only then did he hear Dante's running footsteps approaching.

_kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara _

"Dante…" Nero breathed, his voice broken and raspy.

"Shit, kid," Dante ran over to the younger one's side, quickly falling to his knees and gently turned Nero over before holding the battered body in his arms. "Look at what you did to yourself…"

Nero smiled weakly. "You… came back."

Dante forced a smirk. "I can't leave you, idiot. Besides, you can't get rid of me anyway."

Nero chuckled softly but it was followed with harsh coughs. Dante watched with worried eyes as Nero coughed into his hand. When he finally stopped, Nero pulled his hand away, only to see his hand thickly coated with more blood.

"Fuck. I didn't know it was this bad," Dante sighed. "We should get going." Dante was beginning to collect the boy in his arms but Nero grabbed his coat tightly.

"No, Dante."

"Kid, you're injured. Why are you stopping me?" Dante asked firmly.

The younger hunter shook his head slowly, his eyes closed again as the pain returned with greater force.

"Listen," he began. His voice was soft and shaky and he could tell Dante was growing more worried by the second. He knew that his time was short, and he had to say only what was important. He opened his eyes once more and saw the man that he loved looking down at him with an anxious expression. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Saying goodbye.

_tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no ?  
shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni _

"You know I love you… right?" He smiled again.

"Yeah. Of course I do. But it never hurts to remind me once in a while," came Dante's joking reply though his voice was shaky as well.

"Don't forget… okay?"

Dante nodded his head, and though his eyes began to water he continued to smile for Nero. "Not if you tell me everyday."

"Dante… I won't be there everyday to tell you."

"Shut up, kid. Just… Don't. You make it sound like you're really going to die or somethin'," Dante said as he ran his gloved fingers through Nero's blooded white hair, fighting back tears.

"Dante," Nero called to him firmly, gripping his coat tighter and tugging it sharply to grab his attention. He stared sharply at Dante to prove his point.

"What?" he question angrily, obviously frustrated.

Nero couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Kid… please don't. You'll be fine. Just…"

_hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishime rareru  
sonna atataka sa shitteru ?_

Dante took hold of Nero's right arm, his devil arm that was complety coated with the blood that seemed to flow endlessly out of the wound from his stomach, and held it tightly.

"Don 't leave me, Nero."

_Why doushite katachi ni kodawaru no ?  
Why kokoro wo hirai te  
ookina nimotsu wo seotta  
anata wo ukeire rareru chikara  
aru wa shinji te mi te ?  
Ohh..Yeaahh_

"Dante…" Nero breathed out in a whisper, his body shaking.

"Mmm?"

"I…. I can't see. I can't see you anymore. And... I feel so cold."

Dante's tears finally fell. He knew it was too late. Nero was dieing.

"I'm right here…. Right here with you." He cradled Nero's bloodied body close to his own and held him as tightly yet as gently as he could and rested his head against the boy's forehead.

"I never…" Nero chuckled faintly. "I never knew I could love the very man I hated. You were the best thing… that's ever happened to me… Dante."

Dante held a tighter grip and whimpered. This was too much. It hurt like hell. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit, kid! You can't die on me too!" he cried. "You can't!

_jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de ?  
jiyuu na hito wa fuan de ?_

Nero released his hold on Dante's jacket and moved his unsteady hand to place it over Dante's wrist where his fingers touched the charm bracelet he gave him as a gift a long time ago.

"Dante…" he whispered.

The son of Sparda nodded against the boy's forehead before moving to kiss Nero on the lips for the very last time. Dante pulled back slightly and whispered against Nero's lips, "I love you."

Dante felt Nero smile against his lips but was afraid to pull back a second later when Nero's hand dropped from his arm and his breathing ceased against his face. Dante slowly sat up, turned his head up to face the dark sky and cried out in the familiar agony and grief he remembered feeling before when he failed to protect those he loved.

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why waratte mise te yo  
kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara  
shinji te mi te_

_Why..._

_--_

**Endnotes: **Wasn't that sad?! I love Nero too much and it was hard for me to do what I did. Sorry for killing him off! But after watching Zack's death in FF7:CC I just had to write a depressing death fic. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
